<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Der Anfang by Steam100</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23965015">Der Anfang</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Steam100/pseuds/Steam100'>Steam100</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Prometheus - Fandom, alien covenant</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Headcanon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Deutsch</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 16:27:14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>552</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23965015</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Steam100/pseuds/Steam100</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>David ist der erste und letzte Android. Durch die Hilfe einer Wissenschaftlerin konnte er aus Weyland Industries fliehen und lebt jetzt ein Leben getarnt als Mensch. Doch was passiert, wenn er anfängt sich in seine Arbeitskollegin Elizabeth Shaw zu verlieben?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>David 8/Elizabeth Shaw (Alien Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Der Anfang</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Irgendwie wurde die Arbeit gelöscht. Ich habe das erst jetzt bemerkt und habe es daher nochmal gepostet.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sie rannte den Gang entlang. Ihr weißer Kittel flatterte hinter ihr und die schwarze Brille musste immer wieder auf ihrer Nase gerichtet werden. Immer wieder kamen ihr gestresste Kollegen entgegen, denen sie wie immer freundlich zunickte. Eines war ihr klar Weyland Industries würde es morgen nicht mehr geben. So viele Daten und  das Produkte waren auf dem Weg um vernichtet zu werden. Endlich kam sie am Büro ihres Bosses an und öffnete die Tür ohne zu klopfen mit einem Schwung.<br/>
„Sie können doch nicht das Produkt vernichten. Er tut doch keinem etwas. Das ist ein verlorenes Geschöpf, das keinen Bezug zu unseren Emotionen und unserer Welt hat.“, sagte sie mit voller Überzeugung.<br/>
Mister Peter Weyland schaute von seinem Ordner auf und blickte sie mit angewidertem Blick an. „Miss Shaw das ist kein Geschöpf. Dieser Androide hat keine Seele, dieses Ding hat keine Gefühle und um Gottes Willen Miss Shaw hören sie auf dieses Ding Er zu nennen. Das was jetzt passiert ist eine Reaktion auf eine kleine Fehlfunktion, die sich ereignet hat.“<br/>
Sie konnte es nicht fassen. Er wollte jahrelange Arbeit zerstören und das nur weil sich „das Produkt“ nicht entwickelt hat, wie Wayland es wollte. Jahrelang haben sie an einem Androiden, an einem Roboter gearbeitet. 7 Roboter haben sie erschaffen, doch keiner funktionierte länger als eine Woche. Doch der 8. Versuch erwies sich als ein großer Erfolg. Sie hatten eine künstliche Intelligenz erschaffen, einen funktionierenden Roboter. Das Ergebnis war erstaunlich und hat alle Erwartungen übertroffen. Sie hatten den Roboter wie einen Mann aussehen lassen und ihn letztendlich Produkt 8 genannt.<br/>
Doch nach einer Zeit veränderte sich das Produkt 8. Es entwickelte Gefühle und wollte wie ein Mensch behandelt werden. Er sehnte sich nach Kontakt und wollte frei sein. Schließlich fiel es ihr schwer ihn Produkt 8 zu nennen und sie gab ihm den Namen David.<br/>
Doch als Weyland von der Veränderung erfuhr, rastete er komplett aus. Er wollte das Produkt vernichten und wieder von vorne anfangen. Er begann jedoch einen schrecklichen Fehler. Er gab die Informationen über David nach Oben weiter. Die hielten nichts von der Idee das Projekt nochmal zu starten und nun waren sie dabei alles zu vernichten. Morgen würden alle Arbeiter auf der Straße stehen. Was Wayland davon dachte wusste sie nicht. Er schien überraschend locker.<br/>
Sie hingegen war verzweifelt. Was sollte sie machen? Sie hatte eine 12-Jährige Tochter zu Hause, die geduldig auf sie wartete. Oh ihre kleine Elizabeth. Wie sie sie vermisste.<br/>
Plötzlich stürmten 4 bewaffnete Männer in das Büro. Sie zögerten nicht lange und erschossen Wyaland vor ihren Augen. Sie war erstarrt vor Schreck. Die einzigen Wörter, die sie noch irgendwie zu verstehen vermochte waren Informationen, weitergeben und geheim. Plötzlich wurde sie von einem der Männer gepackt. Er hatte einen schwarzen Anzug an. Sein Gesicht war komplett emotionslos. Sie bemerkte das schwarze Kabel, welches von seinem Hemd bis zu seinem Ohr führte. Diese Männer hatten eine Mission und sie hatte Angst was für einen Teil sie in dieser Mission spielte. Doch das letzte an was sie sich erinnern konnte war ein stechendes Gefühl in ihrem Arm und eine Spritze die langsam auf den Boden fiel und zerbrach.<br/>
Sie starb zwar nicht an jenen Tag, doch es war als wäre ein Teil von ihr gelöscht worden. Sie konnte sich lediglich an einen Mann namens David erinnern.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>